Hero Strategy: SRS-42
SRS-42, the Missile Commander, is t " ---- Cyber Tempest from Infinity. ]]he first Cyber Tempest players will be offered the chance to activate. An offensive character through and through, SRS specializes in Areas of Effect, striking down multiple enemies at a time with his missiles. He is loved for his fantastic Squad Ability, Flak Cannon. General Information SRS-42, like Lumin, is a purely offensive Tempest. The Missile Commander is excellent at slaughtering enemy after enemy with his many AoE attacks. As a Tempest, he has high Resist Rating and a large pool of Power. At the same time he is a bit frail, and should always try to keep his distance from enemies. Assuming he can do so, the Missile Commander should have few worries. For squadmates, SRS goes well with Krel and Sage. This gives the player a decent mix of Energy and Physical Damage on three ranged characters, meaning they can pretty much laugh in the face of Spiky, Reflective, and Ghostly enemies alike. Sage's Strangling Briars ''will slow down enemies, a useful trait. With the proper Squad Ability modifier, the ''Briars can also be used to heal SRS, if he stands on them. Meanwhile, Krel's Twinblaze will deal decent physical damage quickly and deals Energy Vulnerability. As most of SRS and Sage's attacks deal Energy Damage, this is very useful against Reflective enemies for both of them. Revenant's'' Terrifying Curse deals decent damage and can distract a troublesome enemy, while Arakna's Essence Volley'' gives him a way to recover health in the midst of battle. With Skar, SRS can deal massive damage with Missile Barrage ''by using ''Shadow Cloak ''before hand. Blitz's Plasma Wreath is as useful as always, damaging enemies that get to close. Char, meanwhile, has a solid Squad Ability for dealing damage. In Co-op, SRS loves being around Andromeda. They go together perfectly, ''Gravitic Field further increases SRS-42's effectiveness, and SRS laying down the hurt as Andromeda keeps enemies in place. When wielded by skilled players, the two will fight back to back, preventing almost every threat from getting anywhere near them. Both of their Uniques, Missile Barrage ''and ''Gravity Storm, when used in conjunction, can easily cripple, if not even kill Captains. While his specialization in AoE's makes SRS good at dealing with several enemies at a time, it also leaves him at the mercy of Shifted Darkspore. Warp Spawners are greatly aggravating, as are several Quantum Minions with the Shifted Affix. Given the nature of the Missile Commander and the Heroes he is often partnered with, it would be prudent to switch to another Hero should the player encounter several Shifted Enemies. In tight quarters Necrotic Leeches can keep themselves healthy should other enemies be present in the blast radius. Teleporting enemies are very annoying, or downright dangerous, depending on which type of damage they deal. They will leave Homing Missile's line of fire with ease, and attack SRS from another angle. An other flaw of SRS-42, is the fact that he is, simply put, slow. Which means, that, if the player is forced to run for their lives, SRS would soon be swarmed by Minions, while Lieutenants would come up and deal the finishing blows. In such situations, SRS should be swapped out for a faster hero, a Ravager for example. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Homing Missile" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant : "Fires a homing missile which explodes dealing '''9-14' energy damage, split equally among all targets in a 3'm radius." Homing Missile is just that; a missile that homes in on targets. While its line of sight is not as large as Meditron's Nanoswarm, Homing Missile is faster, more powerful, and better at killing enemies. Homing Missile can be used for highly effective hit and run tactics, assuming SRS-42 has enough movement speed. The only downfall to this ability is that it will split its damage between the enemies it hits. This means that the more enemies it hits, the less damage it does. In those situations SRS would be better off first attacking with his abilities and Squad Abilities, then picking off the survivors with Homing Missile. : - Unique Ability: "Missile Barrage" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: ?? : ''"Launches a volley of '''15 missiles over a period of 4''' seconds at the targeted area. Upon landing, each missile deals '''12-20/XX-XX/XX-XX/XX-XX energy damage to each enemy in a 2'm radius." A useful and powerful ability, though tricky to use. As long as enemies stay within the radius, they should take massive amounts of damage. If paired with Skar's Shadow Cloak, ''SRS can deal even higher damage. Being a Channeled ability means that SRS must remain still during the duration, not only leaving the player open to attacks, but also preventing them from responding to enemies that leave the damage radius without cutting the attack short. ''Strangling Briars ''and ''Flak Cannon ''can both be used to slow down enemies, as well as deal additional damage. ''Missile Barrage ''is best used in Co-op, when the Darkspore are preoccupied with the player's allies. This should help keep the enemies in one place, and SRS should remain mostly safe. It is also a good idea to wait a few seconds before firing this ability off so he can gain some stacks for his passive. ''Missile Barrage ''is best used against non-strafing enemies, such as Swarming Herbipods, Botanical Tunnelers and most Destructors. However, usually Swarming Herbipods only need a few ''Homing Missiles ''to kill, so using this on them would be a waste of power. : - Squad Ability: "Flak Cannon" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Discharges a burst of flak in a '''5'm radius that prematurely detonates enemy projectiles. Enemies caught in the area will take '''5-11/XX-XX/XX-XX/XX-XX physical damage and be dazed, slowing their movement by 50% for''' 6''' seconds."'' Many players will agree that SRS-42's Squad Ability is one of the best in the game, even if they find the Missile Commander himself lacking for whatever reason. Flak Cannon has a ridiculously low Power cost and Cooldown, allowing players to spam it to their hearts content (assuming they have the Power reserves). The ability to slow down enemies is useful to any Hero. Flak Cannon has two other special features. First, it can hit from any point on the map, like Sage's Strangling Briars. This allows SRS to hit enemies that are behind obstacles. The second feature is the ability to destroy enemy projectiles. This is very helpful for enemies like Suppression Mechanoids, as it will destroy the stunning/dazing missiles that they launch. Flak Cannon's Modifiers are listed below. : Modifiers * SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Gains Attack Speed for each exploded projectile (Blip's Afflix) * SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Flak repeats 3 times, but increased cooldown (Myran's Afflix) : - Passive: "Targeting Computer" : "The targeting computer finds firing solutions for nearby enemies, increasing all damage by '''5'% every second up to 5''' times. Moving will ruin the solutions."'' SRS-42 is made to stay in one spot and bring the rain down on his enemies, and this passive proves it. SRS grows more powerful as he stands, time that should be spent attacking. Players can find that he will have a full 25% increase in no time. SRS is a Tempest, however, and as such is what one would call "squishy". Defensive abilities, like Blitz's Plasma Wreath, Wraith's Ghostform, and even Andromeda's Repulsion Sphere can be used to either reduce the damage he takes, or keep enemies off his back long enough to cast a'' Missile Barrage at the spot where he stands. This ability is best used in Co-op. While his allies fight up close and personal, SRS-42 should stand back and support them with his missiles, staying safe and growing more powerful. : Variants - Alpha: "Omni Shield" Range: Self Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"'Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4 '''seconds." If a player spends most of his or her time playing Solo as opposed to Co-op, then they would be best off using SRS-42 Alpha. By casting Omni Shield, then Missile Barrage, SRS can strike down enemies with impunity. It can also be used to cleanse SRS of harmful status effects, and help him survive a quick get away from enemies while waiting for the Switching Cooldown to recharge. When using SRS-42 Alpha, players should focus on Cooldown Reduction and XX% Duration of Helpful Status Effects Applied. - Beta: "Proximity Mine" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within '''3.4'm or after '''15 seconds. The mine deals XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a 4'''m radius and dazes them for '''6 seconds."'' Proximity Mine may seem a bit out of place for a long-range destroyer like SRS-42, but it has its uses, when the time is right. The mine can be used to slow down the oncoming Darkspore and, with the help of Flak Cannon, SRS can kill everything in the area with Missile Barrage. Another tactic would be to place the mine during an escape scenario. You just drop the mine, keep fleeing, spamming Homing Missile and Flak Cannon, and watch as the Darkspore die. When equipping SRS-42 Beta, one should focus on Duration of Harmful Status Effects, AoE Radius, AoE Damage. Channeling Speed will be a boost to Missile Barrage, making it shoot faster, allowing you to resume escape even quicker. : - Gamma: "Charged Strike" Range: 2 meters Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "A painful melee range electrical strike that deals '''XX-XX' physical damage and taunts the target for 6''' seconds."'' There is no denying that Charged Strike ''is a powerful attack. In SRS-42's case though, it should only be used on enemies that get too close to him, not to chase them down and hurt them. Time spent running is time that could be spent shooting missiles at enemies. ''Targeting Computer ''will increase the damage dealt by ''Charged Strike ''as well, further reinforcing that the player should wait for the enemy to come to them. ''Charged Strike ''is also the only attack that SRS can use that does not deal AoE damage, and as such is not affected by Shifted Darkspore. Increases to physical damage are recommended, as well as plenty of Mind. ''Cooldown Reduction is useful if SRS is confronted by several enemies in close quarters at once. : - Delta: "Zetawatt Beam" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Piercing laser beam attack that deals '''XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a line."'' Zetawatt Beam can seem slightly out of place for a character like SRS-42, since it isn't a homing attack, isn't an obvious AoE and it does need to be targeted somewhere. However, one should note that Zetawatt Beam can be of great use when it comes to blasting Darkspore in a bottleneck. SRS can simply stand still, charge up Targeting Computer, set up a few Flak Cannons to slow the incoming enemies and then tear them apart with, if there are any survivors, then they can be quickly slain with SRS' Basic Attack or with Missile Barrage. In order to boost this Ability to its absolute prime, one needs to focus on Energy Damage, Range Increase and Cooldown Reduction in order to use the beam frequently. Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information SRS-42, like all Tempests, benefits best from Mind and Power. Extra Health is always appreciated, as is Movement Speed, as SRS is a slow hero. Besides that, the Missile Commander appreciates Projectile Speed, Cooldown Reduction (as always) and Attack Speed. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just SRS-42 and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Cyber Attacks ' : '-xx% Damage from Cyber Attacks Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability' ' : +xx% Cooldown Reduction For All Abilities' ' : +xx% Attack Speed ' : '+xx% Movement Speed ' : '+xx% Projectile Speed Homing Missile Basic Attack : +xx% Channeling Speed Missile Barrage Unique Ability : +xx% Area Effect Damage Homing Missile Basic Attack, SRS-42 Beta's Proximity Mine, Missile Barrage Unique Ability : +xx% Area Effect Radius ''Homing Missile'' Basic Attack, SRS-42 Beta's Proximity Mine, Missile Barrage Unique Ability : +xx% Area Effect Duration 'SRS-42 Beta's ''Proximity Mine?, Missile Barrage Unique Ability : '''+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leach : +xx% Health Leach : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage Homing Missile Basic Attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage Homing Missile Basic Attack : +xx Physical Damage '(and/or) '+xx% Physical Damage SRS-42 Gamma's Charged Strike, Flak Cannon Squad Ability : +xx Energy Damage '(and/or) '+xx% Energy Damage 'Homing Missile Basic Attack, SRS-42 Delta's Zetawatt Beam, SRS-42 Beta's Proximity Mine Missile Barrage Unique Ability : '+xx% Duration of Harmful Status Effects Inflicted 'SRS-42 Gamma's "Charged Strike" (taunt) and SRS-42 Beta's "Proximity Mine" (daze), Flak Cannon Squad Ability (daze) : '+xx% Duration of Helpful Status Effects Applied SRS-42 Alpha's "Omni Shield" : Imune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: (Blip's) SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Gains Attack Speed for each exploded projectile :: (Myran's) SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Flak repeats 2 times, but increased cooldown :'All sorts of Boons from certain Loot '(optional but helpful) Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Cyber Category:Tempests